


【綠赤綠．火黑火．紫綠赤】三次的「偶然」絕對不是巧合

by syelleangle



Series: 【綠赤】LOVE ALARM [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的籃球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syelleangle/pseuds/syelleangle
Summary: Love Alarm Series 2
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Midorima Shintarou & Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: 【綠赤】LOVE ALARM [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853167





	【綠赤綠．火黑火．紫綠赤】三次的「偶然」絕對不是巧合

一切都來得那麼莫名奇妙。

「火神，我要跟你決鬥，星期六給我去街頭籃球場等我，絕對不淮逃なのだよ！」

高二學年的某一天，火神大我接到了一封挑戰書。

這本來並不是什麼新鮮事，雖然挑戰他的人不多，但也不少就是了。

奇怪之處有二。

第一，這封挑戰書是挑戰者親筆所寫的，不是什麼歪歪斜斜的筆劃，而是極漂亮的毛筆字，火神當下心想，這個人還真是認真吶。

但看起來有點蠢，只是一封挑戰書，何必呢。

第二，這封信下面的著名是「綠間真太郎」。

這才是最令他大吃一驚的地方。

想想看，那個怪人居然會給他挑戰書，還要是半夜塞到他大門底下的。

最重要的一點，無論怎樣想，也想像不了這個人挑戰誰的樣子。

火神雖然不敢保證他一定比綠間強，但是拜黑子所賜，他現在挺了解那群個性「獨特」的奇蹟們的性格了。

那個人不是應該眼睛望天空，仰起下巴說著「既然你那麼想玩，那我就勉為其難陪你玩好了なのだよ。」的傲嬌角色嗎？！

怎樣想也不覺得這是綠間真太郎做得出來的事。

火神本來想把它當成惡作劇處理算了，畢竟他也沒有綠間的聯絡方式，好去查證事件的真偽，只是隔天黑子表面冷靜，但實際上興奮到不得了的表現徹底嚇著了他，同時證實了那封信確實出自綠間手筆。

「火神君，聽說這個星期六你要和綠間君決鬥？」

黑子依舊面無表情，但一雙眼睛閃閃發亮，怎樣看也是幸災樂禍的嘴臉。

「嗄？你怎麼會知道的？」其實，他當時想的是，難道綠間那傢伙真是通知了所有人去現場觀戰？那封信不是什麼詐騙信件嗎？

話說回來，連挑戰信也要加上奇怪的語尾なのだよ，似乎世上只有綠間真太郎本人才會做得出來……

猜測得以被確實，沒有什麼比這更令人高興了。

心情不錯的黑子順口就出賣了情報提供者，「前幾天高尾君發現綠間君有點怪怪的，經過深入調查後發現他正在試圖向火神君你發起挑戰。雖然他並沒有往外說，但因為一則可疑的推文，這件事被桃井桑發現了，然後通知了我和黃瀨君，事情過了三小時的現在，大概所有相關人士都知道了。」

相關人士？火神滿頭黑線，那不就是說所有奇蹟的世代都知道了？

黑子看穿他的心思，自動接口道：「確實如此，那天除了赤司君有事要辦到不了，紫原君、冰室桑、青峰君、桃井桑、高尾君、黃瀨君和我都約好了要一起去現場觀戰，請做好心理準備。」

「見鬼的心理準備！我連綠間那傢伙在搞什麼都不曉得！」火神沒好氣地抓頭髮，反倒去問黑子，「喂，你知道些什麼嗎？」

黑子搖搖頭，「我最近都沒怎樣見過綠間君，我就是好奇你什麼時候又得罪他了？」未竟，又提起另一個線索提供者，「赤司君大概知道些什麼吧，我打電話過去的時候，他靜默了三秒鐘才婉拒了我的邀請。」

「那你沒有問過清楚？」你的好學精神怎麼在這時候才出問題！？

我本來就不是一個好學的人，而且火神君那個情況叫作「八卦」而不是「好學」——黑子本來想要這樣說，但是現在不是跟火神君爭辯這種事的時候。

「時機不對。我上個星期腦筋搭錯線，不小心追問了赤司君一些私人事情，差點就把他惹火了。」這次再亂問問題的話，大概會被處以剪刀刑罷。

「拿出一點骨氣出來，你有什麼好怕的？」火神一副恨鐵不成鋼的語氣。「跟綠間決鬥只是小事一樁，但我的直覺告訴我這事沒那麼簡單，你確定你什麼也不知道？」雖然他的籃球笨蛋，但那「野性」可不是放著好玩的。

黑子堅決地拒絕，「你要是知道我之前問的是什麼就不會說得這般輕鬆。」話音剛落，他突然想到一個被他自動忽略的可能性……唔？他上次跟赤司君聊的是什麼來著？

火神張了張嘴，又合上了。

自家拍檔有頑固的一面，他又不是不知道。

與其在這裡想東想西，倒不如那天乾乾脆脆地迎戰！

※

星期六一大早，綠間沒有等待高尾的板車接送，而是選擇提早了兩小時來到約定的地點。

要說原因的話，就是他需要時間思考一下……

事情到底是怎樣發生的呢？

想到這個，就算是綠間運作良好的腦袋也想不透。

不不，光是任憑自己一時衝動下做出這等行為，便已經有違他一貫的行動方針なのだよ。

這等「行為」指的不只是給笨蛋火神的挑戰信，還有他在那之前犯下的一連串蠢事，當中包括偷看戀人的手機、借用桃井的情報源得到火神住處的資料、為了顯示自己在文學上的造詣而練了整整三天的毛筆字、為公平起見選了巨蟹座和獅子座只有一排名之隔的日子等等……不，只有這麼多，令人羞恥的事情已經沒有了なのだよ。

雖然在決鬥當日才去思考決鬥的原因實在有點怪異，但他向來自詡聰明的腦袋已經罷工了，他要是不能把事情搞清楚的話，就會很容易迷失方向，那麼，待會跟火神提要求的時候易出差錯。

所以，為什麼事情會演變成這樣？似乎一切都要從兩個星期前說起。

一開始只是戀人的一句話，

「黑子以為我喜歡的是火神吶。」

雖然他聽完以後嚇了一跳，但三秒過後便想自己是不是小題大做了一些。

只是，還是忍不住問了。

「我跟火神哪一點相像了？」當然，詢問的對象並非自己的戀人，而是朝夕相對的拍檔高尾。

現在想來，搞不好當時已經露了餡なのだよ。

先不管這個，當時高尾在幾聲令人生氣的笑聲過後，還是認真回答了他的問題，「雖然小真和火神的怪異程度有點兒差距，但是我想你認真的想要做好每一件事的性格，跟火神從不放棄籃球的感覺有點像吧？」

「哪裡相似了なのだよ？」那傢伙不過就是籃球笨蛋嗎？他們怎可以相提並論。

「哎呀，就是那個啊，」高尾抓抓頭，試圖解釋得詳細一點，「小真固執起來很磨人這一點，還有堅持每件事都要盡人事的執著心，不是跟火神對籃球的執著很像嘛——說到這裡，接下來你自己想像！」

這樣沒誠意的回答自然換得了綠間一記瞪視，但這個耍滑頭的傢伙早就閃身到了不知哪裡去了。被留下的綠間懶得去追，只是在原地思考對方的話價值何在……

三十秒後，他得出結論：為了一個籃球笨蛋浪費三十秒時間已經是極限了，他倒不如去研究明天的晨間占卜幸運物。

至於某人的話……不過是個「巧合」なのだよ。

第二個「巧合」來得相當突然，幾近讓他誤以為那是戀人在背後做了手腳，但是直覺告訴他，那又是另一個天命安排的「巧合」。

距離上次跟高尾聊火神的事才過了兩天，高尾就把那個「巧合」的消息帶到他面前，「真好吶，小真，你知道我們修學旅行要去哪裡嗎？」

「那種事怎樣也沒所謂なのだよ。」綠間合上書，閱讀時間被打斷令他有點不悅，轉頭掃了一眼高尾，卻發覺他在對著手機笑個不停。「你在笑什麼？」

說完才發覺不對勁，高尾的笑點很低，動輒一件小事就能笑上一陣子，綠間並不知道自己的腦袋在抽什麼風，居然會主動關心這種事，但就是控制不住自己的嘴巴，直接問出口了。

「噗……」高尾笑得快要斷氣了，順便把手機往綠間手邊一遞，「笑死我了wwww，沒想到把赤司和火神放在一起的時候真的有種兄弟的既視感wwww」

綠間低頭一瞥，卻見屏幕上兩個紅頭髮的少年似乎是同時被看不見的某人從背後推了一把，只能露出尷尬的笑容，乍看之下，看起來挺相似的……不、不不，這不是重點，重點是，「為什麼赤司會和火神待在一起なのだよ？」

說話的時候，綠間並沒有察覺自己的語氣有多粗暴，有力的左手更是差點要把高尾的手機給捏壞了，他只是執意把事情問個清楚。

高尾瞇著眼睛打量自家王牌奇怪的表現，但是比起好奇心，還是手機的安全更重要一些，小真那手勁兒可不是蓋的——「聽說誠凜的修學旅行去京都唄。」話音剛落，他好像……聽見了一聲機殼的碎裂聲？

只是，高尾還來不及關心自己的手機到底怎麼了，王牌突如其來的動作已經奪走了他的全部注意力。這回，綠間緊繃著一張臉，猛地從座位上站起來衝出教室，「午休完結之前我會回來なのだよ，在那之前不要來找我。」

咦？高尾嘴巴微張，眼睜睜地看著綠間把他的手機劫走——幾十秒後，才反應過來，但綠間的身影早已消失在走廊上，「小真！走之前至少把我的手機還來——！」

此時的綠間無暇他顧，只是抓住高尾的手機迅速移動到某個不起眼的角落，最好是樹木環繞的地方，令他那頭綠髮不那麼顯眼。

主因是他實在不想讓人發現他在做的事，雖不至於是小偷小摸，但也距離不遠了。

他在……偷偷用別人的手機檢查自家戀人與別人外遊的照片。

這世上還有比他更不道德的男人嗎？

換作是別人，綠間鐵定以對方「沒有盡人事」為由給予批評，但對象若是自己的話，那是多少時間也不夠用——照片太多，根本看不完なのだよ！

奇怪的是，自己並非那麼欠缺安全感的人，特別是當他非常清楚赤司的性格有多難搞：溫和只是他的假面，多數時候強勢有心眼愛惡作劇責任心過重不會開玩笑有點中二病，還挑食呢這個豆腐狂魔剪刀手——除了他以外，居然還有別人看到赤司征十郎隱藏在以上五十四個字背後的好——簡直是不能原諒なのだよ！

手指飛快地掃過一頁頁照片，日期正好在他們最後一次見面後的一星期，即是上個月才發生的事情，他卻沒有收到一點消息。

光看照片就知道，大概是誠凜籃球部一年級生的修學旅行，途中獲赤司和洛山接待，在京都玩了一整天，還有一場洛山正選對陣的練習賽。

想來要把他們從學校領隊手中弄出來，赤司也是花了大力氣的なのだよ。綠間很自然地想道。然而，心裡那股鬱氣卻久久無法散去，他把這種情感歸咎於自己與赤司太久沒有見面之故。

明明跟他一起的時間只有不足半天，還要是赤司到東京辦事時順便見一面，前後有三個小時就該感謝幸運物之神和盡了人事的自己……但是，算起來，火神跟他見面的時間卻有六個小時以上なのだよ。

比他的三小時還要多上一倍。

你這是妒忌嗎？

身後傳來故意放得輕輕的聲音，綠間卻不以為意，直覺地想要否認，「才不是妒忌なのだよ，絕對沒有這種事。我只是……」他捏緊掌心的手機，聲音漸漸低了下去，直至僅僅自己能聽見的程度，「……只是有點寂寞なのだよ。」

目送拍檔離開，高尾拍走黏在身上的葉子，從草叢裡站起身來。

「哎呀，看來我隱身的技能進步了呢，小真居然完全沒有發覺我的存在，還以為自己藏得很好哩。但是……」比起這個好消息，高尾還是覺得那個「壞消息」更令他感到震驚。

小真，他家王牌，居然也會……思春！？

不行不行，他得把這個消息對外分享一下，要不然可是會憋壞的wwww

暫且不論高尾在背後搞什麼小動作，綠間當時顯然是毫不知情的，滿腦子只想著那個人、和、和火神的事。

如果可以的話，他真的不想提起那個名字，想起就心裡抽抽的疼，可是一旦想起戀人那頭漂亮的紅髮，自然就會繃出火神那張令人生氣的臉，這實在是太糟糕的既視感なのだよ。

可他又有什麼辦法呢？

心理不平衡之餘，他還真的考慮過誠凜修學旅行背後，或許真的是赤司做了手腳，畢竟他比誰都要了解，赤司想要和誠凜對陣的決心。

然而，他轉念一想，又覺得這個猜想不切實際。

赤司確實是有這個能力，但他向來不屑做這些小動作，若果他真的做了些什麼，想必也不會毫無聲息，那個人鐵定會在最後光明正大地承認責任，而不是過了一個月都沒有別的消息傳來。

只是，這件事藏得太隱晦了，居然連他這個當男朋友的都不知道なのだよ。

所以，任憑他想破了腦袋，也只能歸納為「天命」的安排，從頭到尾都只是他在小題大做，他的戀人和火神只有敵人的關係，其他什麼也沒有。

只是一個普通不過的「巧合」。

只是他想太多了なのだよ。

他只能這樣想。

常言道，事不過三，第一次是「偶然」，第二次是「巧合」，第三次若不能用「命運論」來解釋「巧合」的存在意義，就只能使用「陰謀論」來解釋了。

所以，綠間一直在小心提防著，以免真的有第三次的「巧合」出現，要不然他真的不知道自己會有何反應，不管是以上哪一種原因，全都不是他樂見的。

但是，一個星期過去了，什麼事也沒有發生。

他依舊每天準備著盡人事用的幸運物，練習籃球，偶然還要應付高尾古怪的笑容和好奇的鷹目，真是令人身累心累なのだよ。

偏偏自己什麼也做不了。

沒有消息傳來的話，即是什麼事也沒有發生，現在只能這樣往好的方案去想了。

不過，即便自己每天都盡了人事，還是抵擋不住天命賜予的考驗なのだよ。

第三次「巧合」出現的那一天，巨蟹座的運勢排名是最低位，簡直比占卜算命還要靈驗。他姑且利用幸運物避過各種劫數，但最關鍵的那個「劫」還是避不了。

事實上，這件事本來是好事なのだよ，因為赤司久違地傳了訊息給他。

說是「久違」的原因是，赤司向來只會打電話給他，多數是在晚上綠間睡覺以前。但因為兩人也是不怎樣會說話的人，所以大部份時間都是接通了電話，放在手邊各自做自己的事，最後送上一句簡單的「晚安」已經心滿意足。

一直以來，就算是一句話也沒有說，只是聽著戀人在另一方翻動紙頁和筆尖劃動的聲音，都會讓綠間心情愉悅，是以也不怎樣在意二人沒什麼短訊交流的事實。

因此，當手機響起接收訊息提示音時，他完全沒有意識到對話方是赤司的可能性。

低頭一瞥，只是一句簡簡單單的話。

『你家地址是xxxxxxxx嗎？待會見。赤司。』

這條訊息有兩個奇怪之處，一，赤司早就知道他的住處了，這個根本不是他家地址なのだよ。二，赤司以前跟他傳訊息時，向來不會留下名字，理所當然的語氣就像是他一定會知道寄件人是誰似的，當然，後來綠間才發覺手機裡有來電顯示這種東西なのだよ。

暫且不管那些發生在智能手機尚未普及化時代的遠古往事，綠間那時便覺得這條訊息透著些許古怪。

果然，不過三十秒，下一條訊息接踵而來。

『抱歉，綠間，剛才那個訊息我發錯了，不用管它。』

綠間眼睛直盯著屏幕，手指數次抬起又放下，剎那間轉過不少念頭，但還是敗給不斷膨脹的好奇心，『你本來要發給誰なのだよ？』

想了想，又覺得問得太直白，連忙加上一句，『當然，我不是很想知道なのだよ，但要是你是發給我認識的人，幫你走一趟或者傳話也不是不可以なのだよ。』

寫完，發送。

噗通噗通的心跳尚未平復，戀人的回應已映入眼簾，『謝謝（笑），不過不用了，我要找的是火神，我想你大概不想見他。』

嗯，沒錯，他的確不想見到火神。

火神……

火神……

火神……等一下なのだよ！火神！？

赤司待會兒要見火神？！

赤司來了東京？！

赤司要見火神火神火神火神火神火神火神……卻不要見他？

結果，

理智瞬間斷弦，

一下子跑偏回不了頭。

※

總結以上事件，綠間得出了一個結論。

黑子的一句話種下了猜疑的種子，加上天命的推波助攔，命運的捉弄和高尾的惡意玩笑，最後添上一個愛玩「你猜我猜大家猜猜」遊戲的戀人——各種因素拼合起來，就是眼前這封令他後悔不己的「挑戰書」。

他不是在後悔要挑戰火神，這是他唯一一件不會後悔的事……他該後悔的是，為什麼寫挑戰書的時候忘了使用「紅色墨水」なのだよ！

那可是他今天的幸運物なのだよ！

要是使用了的話才是真正的盡人事なのだよ！

可是上星期的我怎麼可能知道下星期的幸運物是紅色墨水なのだよ？！

我居然被這兩個紅頭髮的人弄得頭腦超級混亂なのだよ！

好煩啊なのだよ！

在心裡無聲地吶喊了幾分鐘，直至喉嚨開始發癢，差點就控制不住自己把真心話喊出聲了，綠間才停止這種近乎是自虐的行為。

長長地呼了一口氣，綠間自覺需要冷靜一下頭腦，要不然待會的三分球可能會失準，那可就糟糕了なのだよ。

待會的勝負不能輸，絕對要贏なのだよ。

但是，贏了比賽就代表赤司是屬於他的嗎？這可說不通，戀人本來就是他綠間真太郎的，跟火神大我丁點兒關係也沒有，不管輸贏他也沒有要把人讓出去的打算。

那麼，這場勝負的關鍵之處，不在於赤司的所有權，單純只是綠間的自尊心問題。

即使是為了洛山或是與黑子前隊友的情分，赤司放著他不管，卻把時間花在「聽說跟他有點相似之處」的火神身上，他就是會不爽なのだよ。

既然沒辦法跟遠在京都的戀人算帳，那他就只好找火神麻煩了。

本意確是如此……但是，有誰能告訴他，為什麼事情會變成這種樣子なのだよ！？

砰！澎！

與火神的1on1開始約半小時，這是火神第四次奪走他手上的球，灌籃……不成功なのだよ。

籃框被一股蠻力撞得砰然作響，搖搖欲墜的樣子令今日運勢只排在中位的綠間莫名地有點不安。

「喂，火神，你這是什麼回事？」

即使技術猶在，但命中率那麼低，一點也不像是火神大我應有的水準。

綠間想贏，但不想贏得那麼窩囊。

火神剛開始的猛烈攻勢是他可以預見的，1on1裡跟他比試灌籃當然是自尋死路，加上二人的位置不同，所以才約定了「在指定時間內中籃的次數最多」為勝者的規則。綠間很清楚自己的得分機會是在火神體力所剩無幾的時候，故一開始才採取以守為攻的戰略，誰知道這傢伙卻頗頗出錯，平白浪費了不少得分機會。

饒是綠間對他籃球笨蛋的性格有所了解，也不禁懷疑火神是不是在故意放水。

聞言，火神奇怪的表現令他更加肯定自己的猜測。「唔，抱歉，我不是故意的……」說完，他一手撫額，滿臉困惑的樣子，「不知怎地，每次走到了籃框下方，就會看見黑子……」因為被拍檔的臉晃了眼，失手掉球，然後回頭一望，就會看見那人好端端地在隔壁球場跟青峰打球，看得人既疑惑又心癢難耐。

雖然跟綠間比試很不錯，但果然跟青峰和黑子打球比較爽快嘛。

一思及此，火神的眼神就不自覺往旁邊飄去，惹得綠間更生氣了。

這傢伙擺明瞭是看不上跟他的對戰，讓他費盡苦心想出來的「解決方法」變成一個笑話——忍不了，馬上就跟他動真格的なのだよ！！

半個小時後，兩個壯碩少年氣喘吁吁地互瞪著對方，臉上都是恨不得把彼此斬開一半的兇狠表情。綠間是由心而起的殺氣，絲毫沒有收斂的意思，簡直是到了眼冒綠光的程度——若說他本來是一隻傲嬌兔子，現在就是一副殺氣騰騰的兔子，因為他家的胡蘿蔔要被搶走了。

「偷走胡蘿蔔」的火神雖說仍然搞不清楚前因後果，但體內的野性直覺準確地發揮了作用。為了回應綠間的殺氣，好勝心徹底燃燒起來，飄走的注意力也終於回魂，就算是眼前依舊會出現黑子的身影，但在關鍵時候還是可以狠下心視而不見，把球狠狠地往籃框擲去。

在兩個人互不相讓的時候，另一邊的對戰早已平息下來。關鍵之處，就是因為與青峰組隊的黑子一直都在分心往火神那邊瞧，好幾次忘了傳球，關心拍檔的高尾也是神志不知往哪裡去了，結果造成青峰一人對戰紫原、冰室、黃瀨的局面，「這根本打不起來嘛。」

青峰生氣地把球往兩人的腦袋擲去，「你們兩個，打球還是看戲，自己選一個！」

這個問題的答案根本連想也不用想好嗎？「「看戲！」」兩人反應敏捷地避開，有志一同地齊聲回答。

這個回答顯然打擊了青峰的自信心，黃瀨安慰似的拍拍他的背，但也忍不住抬首往那邊看去，「雖說我很想跟小青峰比賽啦，但是，果然有點小綠間和小火神的比賽結果呢……好痛！」

青峰毫不留情地賞了他一記肘擊，這麼沒誠意的安慰他一點也不想聽見，「那兩個傢伙還是玩多久？」不是有時限的嗎？怎樣還是有完沒完？

「前半段火神君狀態不好，綠間君說要推倒重來。」一直在關注那邊的黑子馬上報告戰況，「現在是兩邊不相伯仲呢。」

「嘛，畢竟小真的好勝心也是很強的。」高尾對此早有心理準備，只是忍不住好奇心，直接向黑子求證，「話說，黑子，你是不是向火神使用了泛濫式誘導術？」要不然他還真想不到另一個理由，來解釋火神會在籃框下不斷分心的情況。

「誰知道呢……」當事人依舊臉無表情，但嘴角微勾，間接證實了高尾的猜測。

聞言，後者雙手反扣在背後，眼眸微瞇，一派輕鬆自在的樣子，說出口的話卻無半點輕快的感覺，「為什麼要這樣做？難道你不覺得你這樣做是在悔辱小真嗎？」

高尾很清楚自家王牌有多重視這次的對戰。雖然他依舊摸不淮綠間想要對戰的理由，但是從對方花了三天時間準備挑戰書，還有特地選了一個對自己不算有利的日子來比賽，他就知道小真想要的是「絕對的公平」。

至少，他在努力把自己和火神放在一雙基本條件相同的平行線上比賽。

把巨蟹座的運勢看得極重的綠間居然會做出這種事，在高尾看來根本是天方夜譚。

但是，他還是這樣做了。

正因為如此，高尾才會對黑子在兩人的對戰之間故意做的手腳，有種連自己都被羞辱了的感覺。

「……」看在高尾難得如此凝重的表情份上，黑子總算願意開口解釋一下，要不然可就誤會大了。「我沒有任何要悔辱綠間君的意思，只是單純地表達我的不爽而已。」

「不爽？」除了小真以外，居然還有人在不爽火神？

黑子橫了他一眼，「不是那個意思，我的不爽是針對火神君這陣子都在考慮著綠間君的事，一直想著綠間君給他發挑戰書的理由。看在我的眼裡，不自覺就妒忌起來了。」

這種乾脆直白的解說真的令人不知作何反應才好……「所以，想用泛濫式誘導術來讓他滿腦子都只有你的事？」這不是疑問，只是尋求一句肯定。

「我想要讓他只想著我的事。」黑子肯定了他的答案，同時反問他，「很噁心嗎？」

不。高尾搖搖頭，重新把視線放回球場裡，「這一點，對於小真來說也是一樣的吧？只想要對方想著自己的事，不要把時間和目光分給其他人，只看著我一個人就好了——全都是一樣的。」

「高尾君你……」

黑子投來的視線滿是疑問，高尾卻不欲他想歪，連忙補充道：「不是啦，作為拍檔，不管是抱著什麼情感，我都是只注視小真一個人的，只是偶然會覺得小真太辛苦了——雖然沒有我的鷹眼，可是小真一直以來注視的都是比我更遠的地方，我很喜歡這個為了那個希望渺望的未來而努力跑步的小真呢。」

那個人會令他有種想要努力追趕的欲望，一時追不上也沒關係，只要綠間能繼續前進的話，他在後頭急步走，總有一天會親眼目睹小真展露幸福笑容的一刻。那樣子的結局，於他來說，已經是很快樂的一件事。

黑子的視線在他的笑臉上溜達了一圈，才放回心心念念的球場上，「這樣看來，你和我的看法在這方面有很大的分歧性。」

「別那麼認真嘛，目的達到了不就好了？」高尾笑著回應，「現在火神的確是想著你的事，小真也可以憑著一對一的比試抒發自己的妒忌心，我可是受夠了一直眉頭緊皺的小真了。」雖然方法有點極端，但鬱悶心情全部釋放出來的話，一切都會慢慢變好的。

妒忌心？黑子轉動著眼珠，突然發現身旁不就站著一位情報提供者嗎？不趁機會問清楚便是傻子，「高尾知道綠間君想要向火神君挑戰的理由嗎？」

「嗯？我也是靠猜的。」高尾掏出手機，打開當日給綠間看的照片，「那天，我給小真看了你們在推上發佈的照片後，他就臉色變得超嚇人的，一溜煙就衝出教室外面翻照片了，連便當都沒有吃完。」

黑子接過手機一看，裡面兩個紅髮少年仍然笑得尷尬，但正是當日修學旅行拍的照片。看來，他的懷疑並非完全是天馬行空，瞧，眼前不就是一個鐵證嗎？

正值他沉思之際，紫原沉重的頭顱壓上他的肩膀，這令黑子不禁懷疑他的腰到底要彎成什麼樣子才能完成這個高難度動作，但不能否認的是，從紫原口裡傳出的訊息還是有一定可信度的。

「不用想也知道，綠仔肯定是在妒忌怪眉毛啦～～」語氣相當篤定。

「敦好像知道些什麼的樣子，能說說看嗎？」

冰室適時出現，代他們問了最重要的問題，「為什麼綠間會妒忌大我？難不成是因為赤司的緣故？」

「欸，那是理所當然的，不是嗎？因為……」說到此處，紫原下意識的頓一頓，微微歪頭的狀態顯示他在想事情，冰室甚至聽見他小聲的嘀咕，「唔，赤仔好像沒有說要保密……」

「敦？」關係到他親愛的弟弟大我的事情，他的耐性有限。

紫原撇撇嘴，回答得不情不願，「好啦好啦，我說就是了。那個原因很簡單，不就是因為赤仔和綠仔在交往嗎？」

「嗄？」青峰停止揍人，一臉愣然。那個赤司和綠間？

「……唔？」黃瀨嘴巴開開，看起來像呆瓜。

「……」冰室的笑容有點意義不明。

「……什麼？」高尾發現自己的心理準備有點不夠用，小真戀愛了？！他怎麼不知道？

「原來如此。」黑子很淡定。

五個人，五個不同反應，看在紫原眼裡，只有一個意思而已。長指點點黑子的額頭，「既然黑仔你早就知道了，就別讓我說啊。」

「沒有的事。」黑子斷然否認，「我只是心裡稍微有點想法而已。」

猜想從紫原處得到證實，聯想到上次與赤司的談話，黑子已經確定了自己上次那句話發揮了不該有的作用，間接把火神扯進那兩人的戀情之間——火神君，我對不起你。

「……」

高尾仍沒有從震驚中恢復過來，按他原來的猜想，綠間的確是喜歡赤司，但兩人應該是處於「友達以上，戀人未滿」的狀態才對啊！他這個頂級推手還沒有發揮應有的作用，就被球手一擊上壘了？小真你的進度太快了啊！！！

「這是什麼時候的事？」解開了心裡的疑問，冰室這下子有閒情滿足好奇心了。

「這種事我哪裡知道啊，赤仔綠仔什麼都不跟我說。」

紫原其實已經對這個話題感到有點不耐煩。說實在的，他對於赤仔偏心跟綠仔交往的事情很不滿意，可是沒人想要聽他的意見，明明他們是親友來著……

「只是兩個月前，我發現晚上打不通赤仔的電話，他才搬出『一直在跟綠仔聊無聲電話』這種爛理由來塘塞我〜〜」

雖然赤仔的語氣聽起來還是一樣，對綠仔的稱呼也沒有改變，但他一聽就知道，那兩個人的關係大概是再也跟以前不一樣了。

短短兩句話，便能聽出隱藏在平淡語氣下的愉悅和滿足感，紫原那是第一次討厭自己那麼敏銳的直覺，要不是對話方是赤仔，大概早就摔了話筒去跟室仔求安慰了。

當然，他的這點不對勁瞞不過赤司的耳朵，下一句自然地變成了安慰他的話：

『沒關係的，紫原，即使我和綠間之間有些微變化，我們還會是好朋友……』

『才不會一樣哩。』

紫原還記得自己是怎樣語氣惡劣的回應那句話的，縱使話一出口就已經後悔，赤仔不知是氣著了還是什麼理由閉口不語，他也沒有制止自己嘴巴的衝動，『明明什麼都變了，赤仔再怎樣安慰我，你們還是戀人啊！為什麼赤仔好不容易回來了，卻要一直跟綠仔在一起呢？』

『沒有在一起哦。』靜靜地聽完他的話，赤司的回應卻出乎他意料之外，『即使是戀人，也是沒有辦法在一起的。』

『我指的不是東京和京都的距離……』不是這種物理性因素好嗎？他生氣的是……赤司俐落地打斷他的話，語氣依舊平靜，『我知道你說的是什麼，但事實是，即使交往了，我和他也沒有辦法時時刻刻待在一起，可能一年都見不了幾次面，聊電話的次數也是一隻手數完的程度，可是……』

即使是這樣子見不到面的戀愛，也能令我感到快樂。

所以，我希望能得到你的理解，紫原。

赤司溫柔的聲音聽起來如此刺耳，但紫原實在不能說「不」。雖然很想像個不成熟的孩子一樣繼續向赤仔撒嬌，但是，難得赤仔因為綠仔的緣故變得快樂了，紫原不想破壞它。

到了最後，他能說的話，就只有那麼一句而已。

『那樣的話，赤仔高興就好，我也會努力忍住不撒嬌的。』紫原悶悶不樂地在被窩裡滾動著，心裡想著一會兒得去室仔房裡討點精神安慰。嗚嗚，被赤仔綠仔打擊倒了……耳邊卻傳來赤司帶笑的聲音，短短的一句話就令他鬱悶的情緒化開了一半。

『啊啊，愛撒嬌的紫原我也是很喜歡的，下次見面的時候，你可不要忘了。』

說到這個份上，紫原再多的火氣也沒有了，更別說他本來就沒有要討個說法的意思，也就勉強接受了現實。

可是，沒想到，當初跟赤仔許下的約定沒有實現，倒是提前看見了綠仔在鬧彆扭，居然因為吃醋就去找怪眉毛決鬥什麼的，紫原猜想這就是室仔和赤仔說的「孩子氣」吧？這個詞放在綠仔身上，還真是新鮮吶。

赤仔知道了，搞不好會生氣呢。紫原暗自猜想道。

不，應該說已經在生氣了。

雖然是為了赤仔自己，但綠仔就沒想過，他整天想著要「挑戰」火神，個性強勢的赤仔也會妒忌的嗎？要不然難得的假期，赤仔卻故意對綠仔避而不見，甚至知道綠仔有可能誤會火神，也沒有主動澄清，不是生氣是什麼？

但在紫原的立場來說，什麼也不說，才是對霸佔了赤仔的心的綠仔最大的懲罰。所以，他選擇當一根冒煙的木頭樁子，或許點燃幾根柴火，但關鍵的那根木頭，休想他會把它推倒。

門兒也沒有。

面對很明顯在鬧脾氣的紫原，黑子很清楚他只能自力救濟了。

把火神君放在殺氣騰騰的綠間君面前一個小時已是他的極限，再待下去可是會沒完沒了，加上剛才的情報，他幾乎可以肯定，綠間君的心結就算是擊倒了火神君也不會解開的，關鍵的那個人還遠在京都呢……咦？

等等，赤司君真的在京都嗎？

心頭不禁浮出幾個問號泡泡，黑子試圖重新整理思緒，赤司君雖說有事要辦，但要是他真的重視綠間君的話，不可能放著他和火神君的決鬥不管——若連他這個未交往的人都會因此不高興，那身為綠間君正牌戀人的赤司君，真的不在意嗎？

不，那不可能，鐵定在意得很吧。

而且，管他在意不在意的，最要緊的是讓他出面制止綠間君那無窮無盡的殺氣，他還是打電話去確認一下好了。

畢竟，解鈴還需繫鈴人。

「赤司君，自己闖下的禍要自己負責。」

電話對面的某人傳來一聲輕笑，一派雲淡風輕的語氣，「說什麼呢，黑子。一上來就說這種話，我可不記得做過什麼對不起你的事情。」

黑子抿抿唇，突然對綠間感到無比的同情，這個人實在是太多壞心眼了。

「我說的是，上個月我在咖啡廳裡問你的話，你告訴綠間君了？」

「那又如何？」赤司的語氣，擺明瞭是在說：我用幾句話來調戲我的戀人，有什麼問題？

「……」要是可以直接跟綠間君解釋那有多好？可是偏偏他手上沒有證據，正在疑神疑鬼的綠間君不可能聽進耳裡，與火神君的決鬥自然不會停止。

黑子明知道該行之路何在，但聽見赤司那理所當然的語氣，還是有種想要惡整他的念頭，「還有修學旅行的事，是你做的手腳？」雖然之前他也有想過這個問題，但當時的他實在找不到赤司這樣做的動機，最後才放著不管。現在真相大白，一切似乎都有了更好的解釋。

「……誠凜到京都修學旅行的事與我無關，我頂多是安排了你們和洛山籃球部的練習賽而已，我以為這一點你早就知道了。」

「即使如此，那張我沒有打算上傳的照片是怎麼回事？」為了避免太過張揚，那張赤司和火神的合照他本就沒打算上傳，也特地提醒過其他隊員，卻沒想到照片會被人放到網上，還不巧被高尾君看見，最終觸動了綠間君的敏感神經。

「什麼照片？」赤司的語氣很無辜，黑子暗自咬牙，「先不說修學旅行和照片的事，那你主動提出幫忙火神君送東西到他家裡是什麼原因？」

「嚴格來說，我只是到美國探訪親友時，順道替火神帶一點東西到他父親的家，這只是看在你的份上才幫忙的，你有什麼不滿意的？」

才不是順便，洛杉磯跟紐約完全是兩個相反的方向好嗎？——雖然很想這樣大聲反駁，但那聲微微上揚的語尾，很顯然就是「我說是順便就是順便，要不然下次就不會再『順便』給你準備香草奶昔的換領卷」的意思。

那可不行。

但別的事情赤司均應對自然，幾乎讓人找不到進攻的缺口，黑子什麼都問不出來，乾脆單刀直入地說：「赤司君，若你不趕快把綠間君領走，我真是有點擔心火神君會把他拐走。」

「要是哪天我需要擔心綠間被拐走，那也應該是擔心高尾，而不是火神。」赤司冷靜應對，完全沒有被他的話嚇倒。

「那是你沒有看見現在的綠間君才會這樣說。」黑子故意誇大語氣，雖然他知道赤司聽得出來，但只要內容傳達到就沒關係，「綠間君此刻可是怒氣度MAX的絕對境界，眼睛發著綠光，一直死盯著火神君，奪球時可是差點沒整個人圈住火神君，用上了全身力氣要阻擋他的入球，簡直是掏出了當年對戰赤司君你的氣度……」「黑子，我要掛線了，再見。」說完，赤司飛快掛線，黑子連說再見的機會也沒有，心裡卻滿意得很。

「小黑子，赤司說什麼了？」黃瀨興致勃勃過來問消息，顯然已經消化掉前隊友在交往的驚人事件，好奇心MAX展開中的狀態。

黑子瞥了他一眼，難得好心情地回應：「沒說什麼，就是擔心到嘴的兔子被搶走，在生悶氣而已。」

即使是赤司君……不，應該說，因為是赤司君，身為綠間君的戀人，既然享受著被綠間君在身後努力追逐著滋味，就絕對不會希望對方的視線從他身上移開，或者是容許他人佔據戀人眼中過多的位置，一如綠間君對赤司君的態度一般，這才是赤司征十郎的「弱點」所在。

「嗄？」

「聽不懂沒關係，待你找到飼主的時候就會懂，乖。」

「小黑子好過份！」這種程度的他還是聽得懂好嗎？

「嗯嗯……」

撇開黑子對黃瀨敷衍的回應不管，另一邊箱的綠間，此刻的對象因一個電話被迫中斷。

綠間拿起手機一看，卻愣住了。

唯獨對戰中的火神一臉不滿，「什麼人啊？趕緊聽完繼續打球啦。」

「別吵！」綠間下意識的喝止，眼睛卻像是黏著屏幕一樣移不開，訊息一條一條地映入視線，他卻在思考著到底該如何是好。

該去？該留？

『我在東京車站，來接我。』

為什麼他非要聽話なのだよ？明明是赤司惹出來的事情……

『別管火神了。』

鬼才管他啊？我想的是你的事！

『待會會好好跟你解釋的。』

這解釋來得太遲了，他還沒有決定該不該原諒赤司なのだよ。

『別在這時候傲嬌了。』

才沒有傲嬌なのだよ！他是在很認真地思考事情，面前還有一個吵死人的籃球笨蛋！

『真的，別管火神了。』

都說了誰會管他……心裡的吐糟還沒有說完，然而下一句訊息已經奪走了他的全部注意力，還有他的自制力、理智控制線和剎車。

『別管他了，我想要見你。』

『我想你了。』

『不要讓我等太久。』

這簡直是犯規なのだよ！絕對是犯規了！

但是完全沒有辦法拒絕真是可惡なのだよ！

待會兒見面你就給我等著……

心思微轉，綠間幾乎是用迅雷不及掩耳的速度抓起椅上的外套，丟下一句「我不玩了」就快步往籃球場外走。

「喂，綠間！」火神試圖追上，卻發現那人自走出場外就一溜煙的跑得不見人影，「這傢伙是怎麼回事？」

「嘛，大概就是去找胡蘿蔔了。」黑子的回答依舊不明所以，火神聽得一頭霧水，卻被青峰和黃瀨、冰室的邀請吸引了注意力，一下子就把綠間的事丟開了不管，只剩下黑子向著空無一人的地面低頭祈願，

「綠間君，咬下胡蘿蔔時記得咬狠一點兒，那根胡蘿蔔完全是活該的說。」

所以說，這世上沒有三次以上的「巧合」，

要是真的出現了三次「巧合」，不是「命運論」便是有人故意而為，你要小心嘍。

FIN.


End file.
